The Sonic and ZEXAL dare show!
by Sonicgirl77
Summary: A story where YOU can dare a Sonic or ZEXAL character. If no dares are posted by weekned, I'll do my own dares. OCs are EXTEMELY GLADLY WELCOMED! WARNING! There will be slight character bashing. read at your own risk/desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I might be making a Sonic/Zexal dare show "soon". Here are the rules:**

**OCs are galdly welcome.**

**Every 5 chapters or so. 1 contestant will be eliminated. The contestant with the most dares not done is the one who gets eliminated.**

**OCs will do all of the dares if owner of person does not tell me what 5 dares they don't want their OC to do.**

**OCs will get eliminated just like the rest of the cast.**

**Dares cannot involve books, movies, songs, or games, ect. They are alowed if they are from the franchise of the dared person. **

**Dares will have a set time limit.**

**Peaple who are dared to do a dare outside of the "studio" will HAVE to come back to said place.**

**In oder for that to happen, they will be watched by either Omega (for Sonic) or Dark Mist (for ZEXAL).**

**There will be one person from each franchise for the finale 2.**

**The winner will get to go to a luxary vacation spot. Free of charge. This is, of course not real. It is for entertainment purposes only. The winner will however get to decide if they want to write the vacation story or if they want me too.**

**If story goes over any holidays (i.e christmas). The cast will get the time off for until that holiday is over (i.e when kids have to go back to school).**

**Peaple can give me any ideas they want for this story. I'll try to put them all in.**

**So, are you up for it?**

**Cast so far:**

**Sth (sonic the hedgehog):**

**Sonic**

**Shadow**

**Silver**

**Amy**

**Vector**

**Eggaman**

**Metal Sonic **

**all of the known cast of sonic**

**OCs:**

**Nic**

**Joey**

**Skye**

**Cindy**

**Astra**

**ZEXAL **

**Yuma**

**Astral**

**Bronk **

**Tori**

**Casswell**

**Quattrro**

**Trey**

**Vetrix**

**Alit**

**all of the cast for ZEXAl, both 1 and 2**

**OCs:**

**Sam**

**Yue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own sonic or zexal. While there might be tons of dare shows for these said franchises. This one is mine. It's just me pulling ideas out of that sometimes empty space called my mind.**

* * *

I walk into the studio. The Sonic and ZEXAL cast do the same. "Hello! And, welcome to the Sonic and ZEXAL dare show!" I cheer as the "crowd" cheers. It's just sound effects, though. "I'm your host, Sonicgirl77! Here to bring you awsome dares sent in frome our viewers! Or first dares come from: Raven Obscura Escuridao! Raven's first dare is." I say as I get handed an envolope, "I dare Astral and Dark Mist to go in a closet! Omega?" I ask as E-123: Omega comes forward.

"WHAT IS IT SONICGIRL?" Omega asks in a robotic voice. He is, a robot after all.

"Will you please so these to spirits to the broom closet?" I ask.

"AS YOU WISH." Omega said as he started to "show them to the broom closet.

"What is a "broom closet? Is that like the magic room that humans sometime go to?" Astral asked, making a laughing sound effect come on.

"I thought I don't get dared?" Dark Mist whined.

"Sigh, I changed it." I sighed. "Omega, please go take them to the closet." I say in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Um," Sonic said as he taps me on the shoulder.

"What?" I ask.

"Their already gone." He replies

"Oh, anyways. The next dare is: I dare Tori and Yuma to go into a closet. Oooh! Romantic!" I joke. "You guys can go into the closet in Yuma's dressing room."

"Ok..." Yuma replies uncertain.

"Next: I dare Casswell and Cathy to go into a closet." I read. "You guys, go into the coat closet." I oder as, they go to the closet.

"What will they do in there?" Sam asks.

"Dunno, let's just watch the hidden cameras." I reply as a t.v. appears. Showing 3 different scenes. Let's watch Astral and Dark Mist!

* * *

"I just don't get why we're in this dare show." D. Mist says.  
"It's just a story. We're just in it for kicks." Astral repies. "Beside, we only have 6 minutes left." Astral said as he looked at a timer randomly in the closet.

* * *

Yuma and Tori!

"So, what do we do?" asks Tori.

"Dunno. But, can I tell you something?" Yuma asks.

"What is it?" Tori replies.

"Well, I have this friend. And, he likes this girl, like. like likes her. He really wants to ask her out on a date. But, he just doesn't know how." Yuma says (can ya guess who he's talking about?), Nervously.

"Well, maybe he should just ask her to a date. You never now unless you try."Tori answers.

"Really?" asks Yuma.

"Of course! He does want to, right?"

"Ok, Tori, will you-"

And, time, is, up!" I say through a hidden micrphone.

"What?" Yuma and Tori ask.

"Yup, please return to the main stage.

* * *

Main stage!

"While Astral and Dark Mist still have 4 minutes left, Cathy, Casswell, Yuma and, Tori are done." I say to the "audience" (camera 1).

"Now, Yue, whould you be ever so kind and, read the next dare? I ask.

"Sure!" Yue replies happily. "It is: I dare Yuma and Cathy to go on a date (Tori can't interfear)."

"YES!" Cathy cheers, "I get to go on a date with Yuma! *grabs Yuma's arm* Let's-a go!" Cathy then runs off, grabbing a unhappy Yuma.

"Why did you copy me-a?" Mario asks as he pops in.

"MARIO!? Omega..." I say.

"WHAT IS IT SONICGIRL?" Omega asks.

"Get him out of here!" I yell, pointing at Mario.

"Bye-bye!" Mario says as he runs out of the studio.

"That's better. Now, let's-a follow Yuma and Cat-chan!" I cheer as Tori grumbles.

* * *

A nice little cafe!

"Cat! We'll have the fancy ice cream special!" Cathy says as she and Yuma are sitting at a table in the outside part of a fancy cafe (that's what it's called).

"As you wish." a waiter with a snooty french accent said.

"We're going to have so much fun!"

"I wish Tori was here."

"Well, she isn't. Oh, our oder is here!" Cat-chan says as she get's the food.

"That'll be $20.00, madam." Snooty waiter says.

"Here you go!" Cathy replies. *hands over money*.

"Thank you." Snooty replies.

"Yuma, what are you doing?" Cathy asks Yuma.

"I'm talking to Tori on my D-Gazer." Comes Yuma's reply.

* * *

Back at the studio!

"... And that's how I got the name Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic says.

"So, your name was Oligive?" Astral asks.

"Yeah, but, I had King Acron change it to Sonic.

* * *

An Hour Later!

"That's what you get for talking to Tori on our date." Cathy says as she and a badly bruised Yuma walk in.

"Raven said Tor couldn't interfear, he/she said nothing about me not being able to talk to her! Ow." Yuma whines.

"Yuma! *runs up to him* Are you ok?" Tori asks worrying.

"Yeah, but. TYhere's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you go-"

"Aaaaand, that's all the time we have today folks! See you next time on: The Sonic and ZEXAL Dare Show! *lights start to fade*" I interupt.

"Ah, come on!" Yuma yells.

* * *

**So, whadda think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Sonic/ZEXAL**

* * *

"Bonjour! Je'mapple Sonicgirl77. (...) And, Welcome to the Sonic and Zexal dare show!" I say as clapping happens. "Just to let you know, we got a real audience. Anyways, Yuma! Kiss Tori!"

"What?" Yuma says questionly.

"What?!" Cathy screeches.

"It's a dare. You either do it or you don't." I say in a stern voice.

"T-T-T-Tori?" Yuma asks nervously.

"Yes?" Tori asks as she walks in.

"Someone dared us to kiss. Do you want to?"

"*blushes* I-I-I guess so."

"Already, I'll turn around and let you two-" I say as Yuma and Tori kiss.

"Ooooh!" The audience says.

"Why you-!" Cathy screeches.

"The second dare is: I dare Tori to throw a collasal water ballon at Cathy." I say as I read the dare. An evil green appears on my face. "Omega?"

"WHAT IS IT?" Omega asks.

"Bring in the water baloon." I reply.

"AS YOU WISH." Omega answers.

* * *

2 minutes later!

"HERE IS THE BALOON AS YOU WISHED SONCGIRL." Omega says as he brings in the baloon. "HERE YOU GO PUNY HAIRED GIRL CALLED TORI." *hands over baloon*.

"Thank you Omega. *evil grin* Get ready Cathy!" Tori says as she throws the baloon at Cathy.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- AH!" Cathy screeches as Sonic shoots her witha tazer.

"We only do something like that if someone thretens to hurt someone," Sonic says, "it was kinda ovious that Cathy was going to rip Tori's head off. Figertlvy speeaking."

Dark Mist then reads the next dare. "I will not switch places with Astral. That is final."

"You sure? You get one point added to your list. Also, your chances of getting eliminated is raised by 1." I say.

"I am sure." Dark Mist says sternly with his arms across his chest.

"Ok, wait. *reads next dare* I'll be right back." I say before I head off.

* * *

an hour later!

"Got any fives?" Sonic asks Yuma.

"Go fish."

"I'm baaaack!" I say as I walk in. "Sorry for the wait. I was just looking up the lyrics to a song that Astral has to sing."

"What song?" Astral asks.

"Colours of the rainbow by Italobrothers. Everyone has to give their rating." I answer. I then press a button on a remote. The t.v. turns on and, the lyrics appear. Astral then starts to sing it.

"So damn sure You wanna look kind 24 / 7 on my mind All i ever wanted is to be with you Making me feel so brand new  
I thought i can love no more One too many times before Now every time i look up to the sky I've got you on my mind  
The colours of the rainbow shine so bright Everytime i look into your eyes It's the colours of the rainbow that feed my soul Over and over, just like you do  
The colours of the rainbow shine so bright Everytime i look into your eyes It's the colours of the rainbow that feed my soul Over and over, just like you do  
Over and over, just like you do  
Over and over, just like you do  
So damn sure You wanna look kind 24 / 7 on my mind All i ever wanted is to be with you Making me feel so brand new  
I thought i can love no more One too many times before Now every time i look up to the sky I've got you on my mind  
The colours of the rainbow The colours of the rainbow The colours of the rainbow The colours of the rainbow  
The colours of the rainbow shine so bright Everytime i look into your eyes It's the colours of the rainbow that feed my soul Over and over, just like you do  
The colours of the rainbow shine so bright Everytime i look into your eyes It's the colours of the rainbow that feed my soul Over and over, just like you  
Over and over, just like you do." Evey single Astral fangirl then starts screeching with joy after a minute of silence.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE! I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD HIS SINGING IS! JUST SHUT UP!" I screech as everyone then stops. "Good, I was getting a headache. So, please tell my how you like it. Either by writing in the reviews or, Pming me." I then read the last dare.

"Nistro." I say with a hint of dismay on my face.

"Yes?" Nistro says.

"Kick Yuma in the balls." I say as I wipe a way a tear. (Yuma's my 1st fave ZEXAL character).

"What the- OW!" Yuma says as Nistro kicks him in the balls.

"That's what you get for doing it to me, punk!" Nistro says with grim satisfaction.

"Now, that's the end of this episode. Also, dares like the won we just did are accepted. Just, please. Keep the volonce to a minumn and, make sure that's not all you dare the cast to do. This is rated K+. Also, please post some dares for the Sonic gang (and maybe my ocs. A few OC request will be nice)."

"Yeah, I'm waaaaaaating." Sonic says as he eats a banana.


	4. Chapter 4

**I repeat I do not own Sonic and ZEXAL.**

* * *

*camera 2 pans over to me reading a Sonic the Hedgehog comic* *I look up*

"Hello, sorry for not posting in a while. So, welcome back to the Sonic and ZEXAL Dare Show!" *eveyone cheers* "So, I got a dare for Sonic and Yuma to dare awhile ago. Sadly, I'm gonna wait 'till I'm better at writing duels for that one. So, I'll just do my own dares."

"So, what is it?" Sonic asks.

"1. I dare Sonic to (...) Hey! Since I can't think of any. Wait, I think I got one! I dare the cast to stay here while I go and the cast has to play truth or dare!" I say (see, I told you)

"Ok." Sonic says.

* * *

2 hours later!

"So, she wants us to play truth or dare?" Yuma asks.

"Yup, I think she has something else planned." Sonic replys.

"What is this truth or dare?" Astral asks.

"It's a game were a group of peaple sit around in a circle. peaple ask the others truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to say a truth that they ask you. If you pick dare, you have to do the dare they ask you to do." Sam answers.

"Ok, Yuma? Truth or dare?" Astral asks said person.

"Um..." Yuma says. Rei then leans toward Yuma and whispers in his ear.

"Yuma, you must remember. You can not tell Astral about the card. Or, that I am a Barian. Got that?"

"Ok." Yuma says with a sad expression on his face.

"I choose dare." Yuma says to Astral.

"I dare you to tell me, how did you get that Barian card?" Astral says with a stren look on his face.

"I, um, I told you. I got it after me and Rei defeated Gilag." Yuma answers.

"Sonic? Truth or dare?" Yuma asks Sonic.

"Truth." Said person says.

"Do you like Amy?"

"Yes, but. As in friends. Nothing else." Sonic answers.

"Rei? Truth or dare?" Sonic asks Rei.

"Um... Dare." Rei says.

"Ok, I dare you. Tell Astral the truth. About you, Rei."

"I cannot." Rei anwsers.

"Sam? Truth or dare?" Rei asks Sam.

"Truth." Sam says.

"Who do you like more? Astral? Or, Alit?"

"Um. *sighs* Astral. Sorry, Alit-kun." Sam asnwers.

"Tori? Truth? Or, Dare?" Sam asks Tori.

"Dare." Tori says.

"I dare you to go on a date with Yuma at the end of this episode."

"*blushes* O- o k." Tori answers.

"Gilag? Truth? Or, Dare." Tori asks Gilag.

"Truth."

"What happened in the duel with Yuma and Rei?"

"Nothing happened." Rei replys.

"yeah, what happened?" Sonic asks.

"Nothing." Rei says.

"I don't think that is a proper anwser." Astral says.

"Nothing happened." Rei says. Sonic then stold up and, grabbed Rei by his shirt collar.

"That's not good enough. You obvisoly don't want Astral to know. But, *leans closer* he has a right to know. So, Either you let Yuma tell him or, I. WILL!" Sonic then throws Rei back. He then turns to the camera (camera 1). "If you want Yuma or Rei to tell the truth to Astral. Sned in the dares!" *everything blacks out*

The end (?)

* * *

heh, sorry of this ain't any good


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own ZEXAL and/or Sonic. If I did, Durbe would have a better "true" barian form.**

* * *

"Hello! And, welcome to the Sonic and ZEXAL Dare Show!" Sam and Rei say (cool, a rhyme!).

I then walk into the studio. "Thank you for the introdution!" I say with a closed eye smile. "Rei, sorry for the last "episode". I'm just a bit ticked that Yuma can't tell Astral about the card."

"It's ok, SonicGirl-san!" Rei says with a closed eye smile.

"Now, we have a special suprise!" I say.

"What, your going to cancel this?" Dark Mist says.

"No. And, we have a guest host. Wait, lemme re-phrase that. We have a NEW guest host." I say. Can I get a drum roll, Manic?" I ask.

'Alright!" Manic says. *starts playing his drums*.

"Ladies and gentelmen! Boys and Girls! May I introduce you to, Dark Mist lover 12's OC! Luna!" I say as Manic finishes his drum roll and, spot lights shine on the entrance.

"Hiya!" Luna says as she walks in and, stands beside me. spotlights following her.

"Now, Dark gave me permission to use her. She'll be a guest host. But, you can still dare her. Dark doesn't mind what you dare her to do."

I say. "Now, would you be ever so kind as to read the first dare, Luna?"

"Ok! *reads it* I dare Dark Mist to kiss my OC, Luna." She says. "Wait, WHAT!?" She yells.

"Let's just get this over with." Dark Mist days as he walks/ floats to Luna and, kisses her on her left cheek. Then, her lips (I think that's what Dark ment).

* * *

2-3 minutes later!

"Wow." Luna says as she blushes.

"Heh." Dark Mist says.

"Ah, if only he could blush." I sigh. "Now, Rei. Could you read the next dare?" I ask.

"Ok." he says as he takes the list from Luna. he then reads the next dare. "Dark Mist, do you like Luna?" He then comes closer to the audience and, whispers to them. "He kinda has to say yes." He then reutrns to the center of the stage.

"So?" Sonic asks.

"Y-... yes. Yes I do." Dark mist sighs.

"OOOOH! romantic!" The girls in the audience say.

"Ok." Sonic says as he reads the 2nd part. "If he says yes, he has to play seven minutes in heaven with her."

"What is that?" Dark Mist asks.

"It's were you go into a dark closet and, kiss the girl or, boy. Depends on the gender." Sam replies calmly.

'Ok, let's just get this over again." Dark Mist says again. He then grabs Luna's wrist and, takes her to a closet.

* * *

10 minutes later!

"Ok, it says SEVEN minutes! Not TEN!" I say with fake anger. I then read the list. "Dunno what slender man is. Dunno who amnesia man is. Aha! Yuma, Who do you like more? Tori or, Cathy?"

"Of cousre, he's going to say me." Cathy says.

"Now, he's going to say me!" Tori yells.

"Tori's right. I like her more." Yuma says, blushing.

"Now, Tori, make out with Yuma."

"It doesn't say that!" Cathy screches as she reads the dare.

"I'm the host. What I say, goes." I sait with real anger.

"GRR! If you need me. I'll be in my dresing room.' Cathy says as she storms off.

"OOH!" Says the SkyShipping/Yuma X Tori fans.

"What's with this audience? Do they share one brain or something?*" I mutter under my breath (sorry to you skyshipping fans!).

"It seem the maked out." Alit say, his chin resting on his left hand/fist.

"Yes, yes it does. Now, Cathy has to get beaten up by Tori.

"Gladly." Tori says as she walks/waltzes over to Cathy's dressing room.

* * *

10 minutes later!

"Ow, ow." Cathy says as she is dragged in by her hair on to the stage. She looks pretty beating up.

"I guess I should fix the summary." I think out loud. "Now, since it's "episode" five. The person with the most dares NOT done is eliminated. That is Dark Mist. However, Since he's a guest host, we'll just make it that peaple can't dare him."

"Now, time for the ending." Sonic says.

"WE HOPE YO ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS WE DID! BRING IN DARES FOR REI AND THE OTHER NEW GUYS FOR ZEXAL! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" The whole cast says.

"What's with them? Do they share one brain or something?" A random member of the audience says as the lights fade.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Sonic or ZEXAL. And, Raven Obscura Escuridao. I might do your dare a little different. Please don't be mad at me. But, (FOR RAVEN OBSCURA ESCURIDAO ONLY! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT HIM/HER!) I'm going to have it be that I ask them how there numbers represent them and/or mean to them. And, I don't really now what their numbers mean to them so, dorry if it isn't really good.**

* * *

*me and Sam walk in angry. The rest of the cast just walks in* "Hello," I say "And, welcome to the SONIC! and zexal Dare Show. If you are wondering why me and Sam are angry. Well, The reason for Sam is that Rei's actualy Vector. And, I have a list for me. OMEGA!? CAN YOU GET ME THE LIST!?"

"YES, SONICGIRL." Omega says. (let's just say, I had Tails kinda re-wire him. So, he listens to me. But, he's still the same old Omega, sorta)

"HERE IT IS." Omega says as he hands me the list.

"Thank you." I say. "Now, I'll beging. 1. This is called the SONIC and Zexal dare show. Not the ZEXAL dare show. Yet, it seems like it is since I've benn only getting dares for the zexal cast. Zero for the Sonic cast. So, sorry if this sounds harsh but. If I don't get dares for the Sonic cast soon. I might discontinue this stroy. 2. Dark, I'm not going to have Yuma be Tori's servant. And, I'm not going to do the last dare you sent me. I just can't really see them doing that. And, 3. I'm not going to do your 2nd dare, Dark. Why? Well, Dark Mist is eliminated. That means he can't be dared."

"What SG means is," Sonic says, "well. Let's have an example. You dare me to go on a date with Amy Rose (wich I WON'T FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE AND AS LONG AS I'M DEAD!) And, Amy's eliminated. Since she's apart of the dare. SG considers it daring Amy too."

"Thank you, Sonic. And, Dark. You kinda answered your own dare. "Truth: Luna why do u only like Dark Mist?(reason:he's cute, loves his personality, he's sometimes caring)". See? Although, I might have Luna do the last part ;)."

"So, that leaves us with Raven's dare." Sonic concludes.

"Alit, Gilag, Miseal, Durbe and, Vector. Please follow me." I say as I start walking.

"Ok?" They all say.

* * *

In the interveiw room!

Me, Sonic and, the Barians all walk into the interview room.(All of the Barians minus Vector are in their human forms. Vector's in his energy form.)

"Nice place you got here." Alit-kun says As he sees the place. It has sky blue walls, dark blue carpet that covers the entire floor, an oak coloured coffee table in the middle and, two big blue beean bag chairs. The one on the left side and, one on the right.

"Enough blue?" Durbe asks.

"What, I like the colour blue." I say.

"Now, everyone but Alit. Please leave." Sonic says.

"Ok." They say. (cool, rhyme!)

* * *

"Now, Alit-kun. What does your Number mean or ow does it represnt you?" I ask.

**I'll finish this some time this week. Ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog(series) or ZEXAl, the story is semi-original**

* * *

Yikes! Sorry for letting the story die like that. *sprinkles reviving powder on story*

A-anyways, gomen(sorry) for not updating, I've been busy with other stuff(and forgot about this story*smacked*)

I'll be updating it "soon". Although, I am writting other stories(going to re-write one) and, I'm starting school in a couple of weeks(grade 8 O_O) so, I won't really be writting/updating a lot.

Oh! And I'm also in the cardfight! vanguard fandom(have been for awhile). I'm also watching Free! and K (anime). So, there might be stories about those shows as well as the other shows I like(listed on my profile).

I also have twitter. it's Blaster Blade Spirit ( Aichi107).

So, I'll get to writting more stories/more to my stories when I can.


End file.
